starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Forgotten
The Forgotten are Ingr'Nysk who are blessed and cursed with superior innate sar'kera, or Force sensitivity. At birth, a Forgotten is often detected by various tests and taken away by the authorities. If not rehabilitated, Forgotten transform into kolar’keeri, becoming very mentally unstable and impossible to control and reason with. They are prone to destructive tendencies, and with their increased powers, are very dangerous and difficult to stop. With advanced training, Forgotten join the ranks of the Ghost Commandos, the Xedael Empire's most feared units. The Forgotten All Ingr’Nysk possess inherent Force sensitivity. For over ninety-nine percent of the Ingr’Nysk population, this sensitivity manifests itself in minor forms, such as increased reflexes, precognition, and so forth. However, approximately one out of every million Ingr'Nysk is born with a much higher degree of Force potential. Capable of influencing the will of others, extraordinary physical feats, and other such abilities, these unique children are nonetheless very unstable. Known as the Forgotten, if left to mature in an unsuitable environment, such as normal living conditions, these individuals will eventually succumb to their powers and erupt in a devastating display of Force energy. These corrupt Forgotten are known as kolar’keeri. As such, Ingr'Nysk society has implemented numerous screening methods to detect these aberrations; detection results in termination. Training Despite this draconian policy of abortion, some Forgotten who are deemed more stable are secretly selected to become some of the most feared stealth operatives in known space. Subjected to a battery of tests and destined for death, Forgotten are identified at birth and are held under observation for several years to detect any signs of mental and psychological deterioration. Those deemed incapable of being rehabilitated are immediately destroyed. During these initial years, and for the first decade, survivors are given a standard education of reading, arithmetic, and other basic lessons. Almost all Forgotten who survive this rehabilitation period develop some sort of quirk. These quirks are usually harmless and are side effects of the extreme processes needed to control their unique Force powers. For example, some Forgotten develop a second personality, though the dominant one is always in control. The Forgotten children are quickly taught how to master and control these quirks, however. Following this period, martial and physical education is added to the schooling program. It is at this point when Forgotten children become the death machines of which they are infamous. The Forgotten of the Xedael Empire are instructed in the Run’war style of Pul'yr Kil'sar. This martial arts form teaches the Forgotten how to exploit his sar’kera and strengthen it to an incredible level. At this point, the mastery of Pul’yr Kil’sar thus becomes the center of the Forgotten’s life. After over two decades of training, surviving Forgotten will engage in a grueling graduation test, in which they must fight a fellow Forgotten. The survivor will have then completed his or her training in Pul’yr Kil’sar Run’war, and is known as a Ghost Commando. Roles and Practices Ghost Commandos, members of the Null Regiments, and are recognized as the Xedael Empire’s most highly skilled and deadliest operatives. Each Ghost Commando can easily decimate entire companies of Xedael soldiers, and coupled with their highly controversial battle doctrine, are rightfully feared and reviled. Ghosts serve a role not found in most conventional militaries. Because of the size of the Xedael Empire and the nature of its subjects, the Empire has always had a need for specialist units that could perform the most despicable deeds and not feel any remorse. The Forgotten fulfill this need, and so Ghosts are often employed to perform assassinations, terrorist and counter-terrorist actions, and so forth. In addition to these roles, Ghost Commandos are commonly called in to neutralize enemy positions that are considered too hardened for conventional troops to destroy. Because of their stealth abilities, Ghost Commandos are able to bypass many defenses and strike at weak points, thus paving the way for more conventional units. Ghost Commandos are experts in psychological warfare and terror tactics. Common battle practice calls for infiltration of the objective and destruction of the targets’ mental being. Poisoning food stores, destroying vital supplies, and killing civilians to crush morale are all legitimate tactics used by the Ghosts. Before engaging in a pitched battle, Ghost Commandos will isolate individual enemy units and slaughter the individuals. They will then butcher the bodies and adorn their armor with the flesh of their victims, turning body parts into grotesque decorations. This serves two purposes: it creates a powerful psychological effect, and the armor worn by the Ghost operatives will actually utilize the flesh as a power source. Equipment Armor Ghost Commandos are issued a suit of Specter Armor. Specter Armor is a form of nano armor that is comprised of a form-fitting body glove covered in a layer of nanomachines. The Specter Armor covers the entire body and head, and is capable of stopping most blaster bolts and ballistic rounds. The body glove acts as a sensor mesh and environmental garment, while the nanomachines function as the primary armor component. The nanomachines give the Specter Armor active camouflage ability, allowing the Ghost operative to blend into his surroundings. These machines also enable the operative to field edged and stabbing weapons, as well as provide the operative with superior strength. The entire armor system draws power by metabolizing fats, proteins, sugars, and other organic molecules, which are commonly harvested from the body parts with which Ghost commandos generally adorn their armor. The mask portion of the armor functions as both a respirator and an enhanced imaging device, giving the Ghost operative low-light vision, as well as the ability to see in other visual spectrums. (This is generally a moot point, however, as all Ghost Commandos possess the ability to “see” with their sar’kera.) Weapons Upon graduation, each Ghost Commando is issued a custom songblade. This weapon is a chemically blackened sword, approximately forty centimeters in length, and serves as the primary weapon. The blade is sharp enough to cut through most materials, and its keen edge actually hums as it slices through air molecules. Depending on mission parameters, long rifles, explosives, and so forth are also issued. The Specter Armor can also act as a weapon, as its nanotechnology allows the Ghost to wield multiple melee weapons. Category:Xedael Empire Category:Balsa Category:Featured Article